Her Fault
by mvdiva
Summary: There's a reason why Inuyasha constantly provokes Kagome. But really, she started it.


Just a short drabble on why Inuyasha enjoys pissing Kagome off so much. I mean, aside from the fact that there's no filter between his brain and his mouth. I apologize for the shortness and likely crap factor. I was challenged to a sappy one-shot written in a time limit, and here's what came out. Enjoy! (Insert lawyer speak for "it ain't mine" here.)

**Her Fault**

It was all _her_ fault, really. All of this needless drama, and the shouting matches, and the residual soreness in his back from repeatedly crashing into the ground. If only she weren't so...damn. Well anyway, it so wasn't fair. And when she came back, he'd have to apologize and it would start all over again. Even if it wasn't his fault. Because it wasn't.

Inuyasha rolled from his back to his belly, blowing hair out of his eyes with an impatient huff. A long strand of grass brushed against his nose, giving him just enough time suck in a breath before a sneeze exploded out of him and caused his head to snap back before ricocheting forward to hit the ground with a *thump*.

There was a giggle several feet away, and he raised narrowed eyes to glare at Shippou. The kit had somehow managed to sneak up on him while he had been preoccupied and now sat cross-legged and regarding him, head tilted.

"Y'know Inuyasha, if you weren't always so mean to Kagome, she wouldn't leave so much." The youkai child smiled. "But then she wouldn't bring back candy and ramen! So I guess it's okay if she gets mad at you." He nodded once to himself, and licked at the giant red sucker clutched in his grubby little paw.

Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet, brushing stray grass off his haori and tried to hold to his promise to Kagome not to pound the runt into his own grave. It was hard, but his warning growl was enough to send the little fox running back to Kaede's before his hand could do more than twitch.

Still, the pest had a point. He and Kagome had been fighting much more than normal lately. With all the time they spent together, they just knew how to push each other's buttons. That stupid wolf would come sniffing around, and Kagome would be tripping over herself to greet him and make the mangy beast feel welcome. Keh. Stupid girl. Didn't she know she was spoken for already? Why was she always trying to make him jealous?

If he were going to be completely honest in his own head, he'd admit that things with the girl were anything but solid. Aw hell, she had no idea that she was anything more than a shard hunter to him, and he could smell her tears many a night as she feigned sleep down by the campfire.

Then again, any time Kikyo made some kind of appearance, he knew it would be days again before Kagome would snap out of her gloomy silent act unless he did or said something to piss her off. He may not have the smarts like Sango or power like full demons or be a smooth talker like Miroku, but dammit, he was good at pissing her off. Now that he thought about it, she probably had a bit of the green-eyed monster going on herself, although things weren't like that with Kikyo; at least, not anymore. Not his fault she was too stupid to notice he didn't have feelings for the undead miko anymore. Kikyo didn't smell right anymore. The love they had for each other was as dead as she was, and Inuyasha had moved on.

It was a sobering thought, and the toothy grin dropped off his face as Inuyasha clambered onto the lip of the well, and sat to dangle his feet into the darkness. Damn Kagome. Always gettin' pissed off about Kikyo. She'd be over it soon enough. The pink light fromt he bottom of the well would flare, he'd help her haul the giant bag out while insulting her for taking so long, she would yell something about him being impatient, "Sit" him a few times, and flounce off to the village. Then stupid kit would jump up and cover her with sticky kisses before she'd drag Sango off to the river for a bath, and come back damp and smelling so good...and then he'd probably say something stupid, and she'd be pissed off again.

What an endless cycle. The fact that they had settled into a routine probably should have alarmed him more than it did. Not that he cared so much any more. If anything, Kagome was teaching him to pick his battles. Admittedly, it was a hard lesson to learn, but there were rewards. Inuyasha smirked as he remembered her brown eyes sparkling with rage over their latest stupid fight before she'd jumped down the well to restock their supplies and calm down. She'd be back soon enough. She always came back.

On cue, the bottom of the well flared, and Kagome's scent met his nose. He smirked, and climbed down to pick her up along with the pack. Kagome protested, saying she was a big girl and could carry the pack herself. After he hauled her over the lip of the well, Inuyasha told her that she was indeed a big girl, and he would rather carry the pack as it was lighter than she was and didn't complain so much. That earned him a shrieked "SIT BOY!", and he spent a few painful minutes communing face-to-ground with Mother Nature.

By the time the spell had worn off, Kagome was already halfway back to the village, leaving the big backpack half-crushed where it had fallen under him. Inuyasha could smell spice from the broken ramen packets, and he half-hoped whatever candy she had brought back had taken the brunt of the impact. Stupid kit talking sense while on another sugar high. Stupid Kagome. They'd be eating Kaede's cooking again tonight. Oh well. If anyone complained, he'd point at Kagome like always as the source of their dinner woes.

After all, it was her fault. Well, okay. Not entirely. But maybe a little.


End file.
